


Golden Morning

by internetakeover (nymeriahale)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriahale/pseuds/internetakeover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Dan and Phil win the Golden Headphones they wake up on Nick Grimshaw’s couch, and find themselves lacking both the restraint and motivation to hide their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Morning

**Author's Note:**

> so idk this happened? I like Dan and Phil, I like Nick, I like sleepy morning boys, I like anything that even vaguely resembles a coming out fic, and I love procrastination. Hope you enjoy the product of these things!  
> and after a brilliant (and very surprising!) reception on [tumblr](http://internetakeover.tumblr.com/post/117264646517/golden-morning), I'm finally posting this over on AO3! Hope you like it!

Dan’s not sure how long he’s been dozing on Nick’s couch for when his bladder wakes him, but judging by the amount his head is still swimming he doubts it’s been more than an hour. He lets out a soft groan as his position registers, tangled up in Phil, trapped between him and the back of the couch. He lies there for a second, half appreciating Phil’s arm around his waist, his head tucked under Dan’s chin, and half trying to fathom some method of escaping Phil’s octopus limbs without waking him. He’s not sure when they got like this, as he has a vague idea that they’d tried to keep their limbs to themselves when settling in the night before, but he isn’t really surprised.

‘Phil’, Dan whispers, ducking his head a little to speak directly into Phil’s ear. Phil stirs, making a little reluctant noise in the back of his throat. ‘Phii-il,’ Dan calls lowly, running his hand up Phil’s back to card his fingers gently through his hair. ‘I know, I’m sorry,’ he continues when Phil groans, flexing his hand on Dan’s waist and burrowing further into his chest.

‘What d’you want?’ Phil grumbles.

‘I need to pee, I need you to move,’ Dan explains in a hushed voice. He’s not sure why he’s being quite so quiet when they’re the only two in the lounge. He thinks he can hear Grimmy and Matt moving about in Nick’s kitchen, and the others’ caught taxis home when Nick went to sleep. Grimmy had insisted that the two of them stay as they live so much further away, and they had hardly been in a position to refuse, practically asleep on his sofa already.

Phil just lets out another incoherent groan, but rolls carefully onto his back - how he avoids falling off the sofa Dan doesn’t know - to allow Dan to move.

‘Thank you, love you, sorry,’ Dan whispers, brushing a soft kiss onto Phil’s forehead as he climbs over him to freedom. Phil doesn’t respond, just shuffles over to burrow into the heat Dan’s left behind. Dan smiles at him fondly for a second, then remembers why it had been quite so important that he moves, and rushes to the bathroom.

It’s already starting to get light outside, Dan notices on his return to the lounge, a dull light from behind the curtains illuminating the room beyond the glow of Nick’s neon sign. While returning to the warmth of Phil’s embrace is tempting, Dan knows he’d regret not getting them both something to drink now that he’s up. He moves softly through the lounge, trying not to disturb Phil, slipping through the kitchen door quickly to minimise the amount of light he lets into the room.

‘Oh, hiya!’ Nick greets, turning from his breakfast. ‘Didn’t expect to see you up so early.’

‘Needed the loo, thought I should probably get some water while I was up,’ Dan explains, smiling slightly at the sight of Matt collapsed over Nick’s table, coffee in front of him. ‘You all ready for work?’

‘No,’ Matt groans, sitting up as Dan moves past him to the sink. ‘How are you both so awake?’

‘Years of experience at this kind of thing, Finchy,’ Nick explains, clapping him on the shoulder. ‘It’s all that partying you missed out on while actually studying at uni, and working hard at the radio, that’s what it is.’

‘Or in my case, regularly browsing the internet until 3am. Half four’s not that much past my regular bedtime,’ Dan puts in, hovering by the sink as he tries to look for a glass without actually going through Nick’s cupboards.

‘Yeah, but I imagine you don’t normally get up an hour later,’ Matt responds.

‘Think of it as a nap,’ Nick suggests. ‘You’ve just had a powernap, you’re gonna go to work, then you get to sleep again.’

Matt just groans.

‘You looking for a glass, Dan?’ Nick asks.

‘Uh, yeah, sorry,’ Dan apologises, though he’s not sure what for.

‘Could’ve asked, rather than hovering,’ Nick teases, getting up to fetch one for him. Dan just shrugs, filling the glass with water and draining it, then filling it again.

‘How long until you have to head in?’ Dan asks, leaning back against the counter. He feels almost half awake now, and doesn’t want to head back into the lounge to wake Phil up unnecessarily if Matt and Nick are just going to do the same thing a minute later.

Matt checks his phone, ‘5 minutes until the taxi arrives,’ he replies. ‘Enough time for another ‘power nap’, d’you think?’

‘Always worth a shot,’ Nick insists.

‘You could have another one in the cab on the way over,’ Dan suggests.

‘Speaking of napping,’ Matt says slowly, looking at Dan. ‘You and Phil looked quite comfortable on that sofa.’

‘Yeah,’ Dan shrugs, sipping from the glass to occupy his hands.

‘Not much room there,’ Nick puts in, watching him carefully.

Dan just shrugs again. ‘Well we were hardly going to kick you out of your bed,’ he deflects after a moment of quiet, uncomfortable with their attention so closely focussed on him.

‘Surprised you managed to escape him and get off the couch, to be honest,’ Nick jokes, and Dan spies him giving Matt a gentle kick under the table.

Dan throws him a grateful smile. ‘I did have to wake him up, actually,’ he laughs a little. ‘He’s not at his best in the mornings, but I think you might have managed to escape a showing of zombie-Phil.’

As he says that, the kitchen door opens again and a bleary-eyed Phil stumbles through. ‘You talking about me?’ he yawns.

‘How did you guess?’ Dan asks, smiling fondly as Phil approaches him.

‘Always talking about me,’ Phil mutters, clearly still half asleep, propping himself up against the counter next to Dan. Dan leans away as Phil makes grabby hands at his water, withholding it until Phil whines in his throat. When Dan straightens up again, passing the glass over, they’re pressed against each other from shoulder to hip. Neither can be bothered to move apart.

‘What’re you doing up?’ Nick asks Phil, looking vaguely amused at their interaction.

‘Got cold,’ Phil yawns again. ‘Didn’t know where Dan was.’

Dan rolls his eyes at Phil’s incoherency as Nick and Matt exchange amused glances.

‘Do you normally expect to know where Dan is when you wake up?’ Matt asks in an innocent tone.

‘Uh-huh,’ Phil nods, head drooping towards Dan’s shoulder. ‘Wait,’ he freezes, then jerks his head up again. ‘I mean, uh. No?’ he glances at Dan, eyes wide, but Dan just chuckles, taking the glass and placing it on the side before Phil can drop it. He trusts Nick, and from their earlier conversation he trusts that Nick trusts Matt, or will limit him if needed.

‘Which is it?’ Nick asks, laughter clear in his tone. ‘Simple question, simple answer, yes or no.’

‘Well you know, there’s only a limited number of places I could be when Phil wakes up in our house,’ Dan replies, mimicking Matt’s innocent tone. ‘He always wakes up before me, so I imagine he does normally know where I am.’

Matt opens his mouth to say something, then pauses. ‘I’m too tired for this,’ he declares, shaking his head.

‘Me too,’ Phil grumbles, pulling on the edge of Dan’s shirt. ‘Sleep?’ he requests.

‘Do you need Dan for that?’ Nick asks, now grinning widely at the two of them. Dan just smiles at Phil, waiting for him to answer. He appreciated Nick stopping when he was clearly uncomfortable, and would stop this in a heartbeat if he thought Phil would really mind, but for now he’s just enjoying the show.

‘Maybe,’ is all Phil says, after a long pause. ‘He’s warm, y’know.’

‘Not hot?’ Nick queries instantly.

‘That too,’ Phil nods, then freezes again. ‘Uh.’

Dan bursts out laughing at Phil’s wide eyed expression, can’t help it. He knows his reactions must only making Nick and Matt more sure that they’re dating, but can’t bring himself to care. He’s a little drunk, very tired, and filled with such overwhelming fondness for the sleepy boy next to him.

Phil frowns deeply at Dan’s laughter, shoving him lightly as he doubles over. ‘Daaannn,’ he whines.

‘Sorry, sorry,’ Dan giggles, trying to get hold of himself. He glances at Nick and Matt again to find them both looking like they might be holding back laughter of their own.

‘I’m glad we didn’t miss out on zombie Phil,’ Nick grins happily. ‘He’s bought so much entertainment to my morning, I feel really ready to present after this! Nice energy booster, thanks.’

‘He is one of my favourite Phils,’ Dan agrees solemnly, leaning closer into Phil’s side. If it’s partly for support as his legs fall asleep, well, Phil was leaning on him first.

‘Oh, you know, if you only need the warmth you’re welcome to take my bed now, Phil,’ Nick offers. ‘It’s got a duvet and everything, that’d keep you warm.’

Luckily, Phil’s saved from having to answer by Nick’s phone buzzing. ‘Taxi’s running late,’ he sighs. ‘You should’ve had that power nap, Finchy.’

‘If I’d had that power nap then it wouldn’t’ve been late,’ Matt replies sensibly, looking significantly more awake than he had even a minute ago. ‘You two should go back to sleep,’ he adds, looking up at Dan and Phil. ‘You look like you’d collapse if you weren’t leaning on each other, don’t wait for us.’

‘Yeah,’ Nick agrees. ‘You’re welcome to stay as late as you like, don’t worry about it.’

Dan opens his mouth intending to refuse, maybe say that they’ll take a taxi back now that they’re up and Nick’s headed off to work, but is interrupted by his own yawn. ‘Okay, maybe you have a point,’ he admits, smiling sheepishly. ‘Thank you,’ he says sincerely. Dan pushes off the counter, taking Phil’s wrist to drag him along when he fails to move.

‘And hey,’ Nick says as they reach the kitchen door, pausing until Dan turns to face him. ‘Matt heard you exchanging declarations of love last night, no need to fake platonic in front of us,’ he grins.

Dan pauses for a long second, unsure of how to respond - and it is on him to respond, Phil’s started actually swaying from tiredness next to him. He barely remembers what happened last night, if he’s being honest. He remembers shoving Phil away from him little, trying to keep a platonic distance between them, then having to grab him to prevent him falling off the sofa. He remembers apologising, laughing, and thinks he kept talking after that, maybe. It wouldn’t surprise him if they had exchanged ‘I love you’s last night, but he doesn’t remember it.

‘Okay,’ is all he says in the end, too tired to be shocked or worried, to try and work out if there’s a denial in there worth attempting. He’d enjoyed playing with the ambiguity just a moment ago, this is only one step further. Dan simply shifts his grip from Phil’s wrist to his hand, and continues pulling him gently into the lounge.

‘Wait, did he say they knew?’ Phil asks blurrily as Dan guides him down onto the sofa.

‘That’s what he said,’ Dan agrees.

‘Oh.’ Phil pauses. ‘Good.’

‘Good?’ Dan queries, getting settled on the sofa in front of Phil.

‘Yeah,’ Phil confirms. ‘Really wanna kiss you right now,’ he continues, leaning in to do so.

It’s a lazy kiss, their lips sliding slowly against each other as Phil tucks his hand under Dan’s shirt to rest against the bare skin of his back, Dan resting his own hand on Phil’s hip. ‘Love you,’ Phil mutters when he pulls back, still close enough that Dan can feel Phil’s breath on his lips.

And now Dan remembers what Matt must have heard last night. It was exactly like this, Phil’s face close to his, and he’d dropped a quick kiss onto Phil’s lips, hadn’t been able to resist. He’d told Phil how happy he was, how proud of what they’d created on the radio and on YouTube and even with their fandom, most of the time. He’d told Phil he was in love with him, so in love with him, that he couldn’t imagine not feeling this way, that he was so glad for every tiny thing that had led to them meeting. Phil, more tired than him then as now, had been barely awake enough to return the sentiment.

‘Love you too,’ Dan replies, belatedly, though he thinks Phil might already be asleep. Dan shuffles down a little until he can tuck his head against Phil’s chest, taking hold of Phil’s free hand and brushing a kiss against his knuckles. He’s asleep in seconds.


End file.
